


Compartiendo Situaciones『BBRae』

by Sonye_San



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonye_San/pseuds/Sonye_San
Summary: ➤[Reto de 26 One-Shots BBRae]Los mejores momentos de la vida, son de los mas maravillosos al lado de su persona especial; Raven y Chico Bestia compartirán diferentes situaciones en su extraña relación.Los Jóvenes Titanes Perteneces a Warner Brothers y DC Comics©
Relationships: Garfield Logan/Raven





	1. Situación Incomoda

Situación incomoda... La mas incomoda que eh pasado en mi vida en la Torre T y precisamente con _ella._ Mi cuerpo estaba adolorido; recostado mirando el cielo azul que pronto se convertiría en naranja, sentía el viento en mi rostro y oía el golpe de las olas estrellarse contra las rocas, a pocos metros cerca de mí. Aun mantenía mi cara totalmente roja , y mis mejillas ardían , además de un ligero sangrado nasal, y toda esa situación paso hace algunas horas, solo por un simple accidente mas bien un mal entendido que porque le explicaba _ella _no me creyó.

**Flashback**

_Eran alrededor de las 6:30 de la mañana, bastante temprano para lo que acostumbraba, pues siempre me levantaba a las 10 o 10:30 am, por lo que sabía, la hora específica para levantarnos todos eran entre las 8 a 9 am, pero como yo soy "especial" o más bien porque mi estúpido despertador no sonaba siempre, además que la cama era tan cómoda que difícilmente podía dejarla, mi pobre almohada me extrañaría, eso deberían de entender. En fin, la cosa es que estoy despierto porque tuve un sueño algo... Raro, o más bien pervertido con una chica, y se sorprenderían si les dijera que esa chica era Raven ¡de todas las chicas que conocía! ¡¿Por qué precisamente ella?! Joder porque no de Terra, digo, a mi me gustaba, pero con todo lo que había pasado decidí dejar todo atrás, además no podía ser exclusivo jejeje; pero no pudo ser así, Raven nunca estaría puesta desnuda o más bien con su ropa interior negra y sexy en mi habitación, seduciéndome y poco a poco se acercaba hasta que me besa de sorpresa el cual correspondo pero de forma violente y apasionada, ya no me había dado cuenta cuando ya estaba a punto de..._

_— **¡Ahhhhhh! **—Grité alterado tocando mi verde cabello desesperado, por tratar de sacar todas esas ideas pervertidas fuera de mi cabeza. —**Si alguien se entera de eso, mi reputación quedara arruinada.**_

_Me tranquilicé un poco, soltando un suspiré, luego miré al frente sobresaltado, pero comprobé que nadie se había despertado por mi grito anterior, volví a suspirar al darme cuenta que todo seguía en silencio, los pasillos fríos y solitarios sin absolutamente nadie._

_—**Y luego dicen que yo soy el de sueño pesado.**_

_Me recosté de la pared y me cruzó de brazos, extrañamente no tenía hambre y mucho menos nada que hacer, si despertaba a Cyborg seguramente quería explicaciones del porque estaba despierto a esta hora, y eso, era algo que no pretendía decirle, pero conociéndolo, terminaría sacándome la verdad provocándole un ataque de risa, y por supuesto chantajearme el muy chistoso. De un momento a otro, mis orejas puntiagudas se movieron de arriba debajo de manera rápida y precisa, captando un ruido de agua cayendo y luego unos pasos sospechosos que caminaban hacia un lugar en particular._

_Inmediatamente me puse en modo súper espía, y de manera "sigilosa" me apresuré a acercarme a x coordenada, llevándome de mis súper geniales instintos detectivescos, hasta llegar cerca de la habitación de Raven; entonces entendí todo... ¡había un pervertido en la Torre! Y por lo que sabía, según mis irrefutables pruebas, ese pervertido quería hacerle daño a mi mejor amiga. Con paso calmado y sigiloso, mirando hacia todas partes para que no me descubrieran, me posicioné justo al lado de la puerta. Mi frente se llenaba de gotas de sudor por los nervios, tenía que darme prisa, de seguro se quería aprovechar de ella mientras dormía ¡Pero eso no lo permitiré!_

_Tomé todo el valor del mundo, respirando profundo, y con un rápido movimiento, entré como un rayo hacia la habitación con los ojos cerrados por el miedo , y me tiré encima de él "pervertido" tacleándolo y tirándolo bruscamente al suelo , yo estando encima de "él" sosteniéndole una mano y con la otra algo... ¡¿suavecito?!_

_— **¡Ya te tengo pervertido! **—Lo acusé abriendo los ojos en par en par, para ver a mi victima... Y en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo por el asombro. Una Raven con la cara totalmente roja, tal vez de la ira o vergüenza. Inconscientemente, bajé mi mirada hasta lo suavecito y comprobé que tenía en posición uno de sus pechos en mi mano derecha, que por cosas de la vida o instinto masculino lo apreté un poco embelesado y algo sonrojado._

_— **¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tú Chico Bestia!** —Raven estalló en furia descontrolada, su cara roja y sus ojos negros me decían que era peligroso estar cerca de ella, asique a una velocidad impresionante , capaz de poner orgulloso a Kid Flash , me aleje de ella lo más rápido posible, para luego hacer una reverencia estúpida para que me pidiera perdón._

_— **No era mi intención lo juro no es lo que pien...**—Al levantar la mirada, mi cara se enrojeció a más no poder, mis orejas literalmente salieron humo, y mi boca salía algo de saliva, y ni hablar de mi sangrado nasal. Raven estaba completamente desnuda, cubriéndose con las manos totalmente avergonzada y molesta a la vez._

_— **¡¿Qué demonios hace aquí Chico Bestia?! **—Preguntó, más bien me gritó mientras se envolvía en un aura negra, trayendo consigo su capa Azul oscuro cubriéndose su cuerpo desnudo— **¡Sal de aquí ahora**! —Sus ojos que antes eran negros, se volvieron rojos y dos salieron extras por su cara. Varias cosas de su habitación fueron envueltas por sus poderes oscuros, son contar las ventanas que explotaron._

_— **¡Solo déjame explicarte... fue un mal entendido! **—Al verla así, dejé que todos los pensamientos no sanos que cursaron por mi mente desaparecieran, y en su lugar fueron remplazados de imágenes mías siendo asesinado brutalmente por ella. Con eso solo, gané más odio de mi compañera, haciendo que ahora toda la Torre T temblara, y explotaran más ventanas. De su capa salían sombras en forma de manos, yo solo trague grueso nervioso por mi futura muerte._

_— **¡Titanes! ¡¿Qué ocurre!?** —Pensé que me salvaría al oír la voz de nuestro líder Robin, sin contar que estaba en una piyama.... Azul con dibujitos de murciélagos. Atrás de él se encontraba Cyborg con un osito de peluche y un gorro de dormir, y por último, a Starfire con una piyama Rosa de dos piezas, que no la cubrían tanto._

_— **Solo trato de expli... Haaa**—Fui cortado cuando algo me agarro del pie, haciéndome caer y arrastrándome hasta el interior de la capa de Raven, solo rezaba para salvarme._

_— **¡Amiga Raven detente! **—Gritó Star, en un intento de ayudarme._

_— **¡No te perdonare lo que hiciste Chico Bestia!**—La voz de Raven era sombría y demoniaca—** ¡Pervertido!**_

_Un click en la cabeza de los demás se hizo presente, ahora entendían el porqué, más bien lo supusieron._

_—**Déjame adivinar... Eras el único que no sabía que Raven se levantaba temprano a darse una ducha y o por casualidad de la vida, pensaste que era un extraño, el cual seguiste a la habitación de Raven y la viste desnuda... o Quizás le tocaste un pecho jajajajaja**—Explicó Cyborg burlesco, sin dejar de reírse a carcajadas. Yo simplemente asentí con pocas fuerzas, ya que no me quedaba mucho tiempo antes de ser tragado por esa energía oscura de Raven._

_— **¡No es el momento de reírse, solo ayúdenme, fue un accidente!**_

_—**Lo siento Chico Bestia, tendrás que arreglártelas sin nosotros, ahora por tu culpa tenemos que reparar los cristales de la Torre**—Hablo Robin, más bien solo se aguantaba la risa, haciéndose un "buen líder"_

_Starfire estaba algo confundida—**En mi planeta, es normal que los hombres vea a su chica desnudas, es una forma pre-matrimonio libre, entonces ¿amigo Chico Bestia, será marido de amiga Raven? ¡Eso es glorioso!**_

_—**Star, creo que estas confundiendo las cosas, mejor dejémoslos solos** —Mencionó Robin con una gota de sudor en la sien, luego la tomó del brazo y se alejaron de la habitación._

_—**Suerte Bestita**—Dijo Cyborg con una sonrisa burlona y levantando el pulgar, luego se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta para que nadie oigan mis gritos de nenita asustada..._

_— **¡Vuelvaaann!**_—_Suplique con fuerza y terror, pero ya era demasiado tarde._

_Gritos de terror, maldiciones, golpes todo eso sobresaliente de la habitación de ella, sin contar ser torturado mentalmente con distintas formas de morir. Los demás titanes solo reían por todo esto, dejándome sufrir la ira de una Raven furiosa._

**Fin del Flashback**

Y así fue como termine en la orilla de la isla de la Torre todo , golpeado y torturado , pero con todo eso sin dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que se veía ella sin ropas .**_SI_, **soy un pervertido en pensar en ello, pero con todo lo que paso el día de hoy , por una confusión y accidente, siento la situación más incomoda sin contar dolorosa de toda mi vida; No me arrepiento de nada...Sentado en una roca y con una sonrisa boba en el rostro, no pude evitar ver las ventanas todas rotas y sin reparar, me imaginaba que ella pasó todo el día de mal humor por mi culpa.

.


	2. Situación Linda

** . **

Es difícil de creer que estemos en una situación así , simplemente sentados en un prado rodeado de flores a nuestro alrededor , Chico Bestia en verdad se lució , y no me refiero de buena manera, si no hubiera arruinado la misión , no hubiéramos acabado aquí.

—**Vamos Rae solo... disfrútalo**—Me dijo él recostado en la yerba, sintiendo como el viento soplaba a nuestro alrededor.

Yo simplemente suspiré, e imite su acción recostándome justo a su lado, relajándome por completo. Tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así de bien, pues en todo este tiempo, nuestra relación casi no había cambiado en nada, a pesar de ser novios, algo que realmente por más que pensaba, no me podía explicar cómo acepté tal propuesta de su parte.

Podía observar el cielo azul todo calmado y como las nubes se movían lentamente en sincronía, miré a un lado y lo vi; su respiración era constante, su pecho bajaba y subía mediante respiraba, además de verlo mejor me daba la impresión de un niño pequeño tomando una siesta.

—**Gar...**—Susurré. En ese instante cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar del ambiente.

No sé cuánto tiempo me quede dormida, pero ya algo o alguien me tocaba molestamente mi mejilla, abrí mis parpados con pesadez y lentitud, y noté algo casi de inmediato. Al frente mío estaba Chico Bestia con una radiante sonrisa como era de costumbre, pero sosteniendo una pequeña flor de color violeta.

—**Me recordó a tus hermosos ojos...** —Murmuró, mi corazón latió con fuerza y mis mejilla se sonrojaron, y para mi mala suerte no tenía mi capa cubriéndome, por lo que se que él lo noto. Rápidamente me la puse sentándome y cubriendo mi rostro por vergüenza. Tomando tímidamente la flor.

—**Gracias**—Dije seca y monótona, tratando de verme convincente y que no se hiciera ideas de mi que no eran.

—**No tienes que preocuparte, solo estamos nosotros dos.**

Entonces recordé, que él era el único que podía verme de esta manera, y que no importara las veces que pudiera sonar sarcástica, seca y monótona, él podía fácilmente saber mis verdaderas emociones .Una pequeña sonrisa adorno mi rostro pálido, y con mi mano derecha aparte mi capa contemplando detenidamente la flor por unos momentos, y en realidad esa flor no parecía nada normal, parecía una especia de roca o cristal.

—**Amatista...**—Susurré algo asombrada abriendo los ojos en par en par.

—**Te dije que me recordara a tus hermosos ojos de color Amatistas, como es la piedra, créeme que no fue fácil encontrarla, la he tenido conmigo desde hace días , pero no encontraba la manera de dártela , y creí que este sería un buen momento a pesar de las circunstancias**—Explicó entre nervioso y sonrojado.

Chico Bestia, era un tonto y sobretodo un mal bromista, pero situaciones lindas como estás, pasaban pocas veces, pero lográndome sorprender y saber una de las razones por la cual acepté esta extraña relación.

—**En serio no tenías que hacerlo Garfield, sabes que no soy de esa clase de chicas materialistas.**

—**Eso lo sé, pero simplemente quería darte algo que combine con esos ojos que me vuelven loco de lo hermosos que son**—Comentó él posicionando su mano en mi mejilla algo roja, y sin previo aviso, me abrazo.

En esos instantes algunos árboles fueron cortados por mis poderes, Chico Bestia se separo, riéndose como niño pequeño. Estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero mi comunicador sonó, el cual conteste ya calmada.

—**_Vamos en camino chicos_**—Vi la imagen de Robin del otro lado del comunicador, yo solo asentí cerrando la transmisión.

—**Ya se acabaron los juegos Chico Bestia**—Le dije seria, aun sosteniendo la pequeña "flor" en mis manos.

—**Como digas Rae**—Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

Minutos después llegaron los demás titanes, Robin estaba algo molesto, pues por su culpa casi dejan escapar a una criatura absorbe materiales, originalmente de color blanco.

_Y todo por una simple broma..._

** . **

** . **


	3. Situación Deprimente

.

¿Por qué? Porque tenía que pasar eso, era algo inevitable, aun así no pudo hacer nada, está bien, era su madre, una madre que no le dio mucho afecto por motivo de sus poderes, pero aun así no tenía que pasar eso. Y sobre todo cuando ya era libre de su demoniaco padre; lo único que pensó después de eso era darle las noticias a su pueblo:

Azarath.

Solo hace algunas horas, estaba tranquila meditando en su tétrica habitación, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho , su corazón latía con fuerza y sudaba constantemente, sin contar su respiración agitada y descontrolada .En su mente solo pensó una cosa:

Su madre estaba en problemas.

No podía ser otra cosa, su relación si eso se podía llamar así, era muy distante y sin afecto, al menos ella llegó a pensar en eso muchas veces, en sus momentos de soledad en la niñez. Pero desde que se volvió Titán estableciéndose como heroína, mantuvo un contacto Psíquico para saber un poco de su vida, era una señal muy pequeña, solo que para que su madre no se diera cuenta de eso. Muy en el fondo la quería, después de todo, era su madre, la persona que le dio la vida sin importar la manera que fue concebida.

Asique, ese presentimiento solo resultaba una cosa, y no tenía tiempo que perder; se puso de pie rápidamente y tomó uno de sus libros, lo abrió y busco desesperadamente entre las paginas una en especial; Portales dimensionales.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..."

Se concentró lo más que pudo, activando sus poderes en el acto. En su habitación sopló un viento violento, esparciendo en el aire varios de sus libros que estaban en el estante, para luego aparecer al frente un portal negro.

"Voy en camino madre"

Dispuesta a entrar caminó a paso calmado. El dolor que sentía era muy fuerte, por lo que tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando ver al joven titán verde, quien se quedo con una cara asombrada a ver a Raven entrando lentamente al portal negro.

"¡Raven espera!"

Ella solo lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por su pálida mejilla para luego entrar, al portal desapareciendo de la visa de Chico Bestia.

Él no sabía qué situación pasaba, pero no permitiría que lo soportara sola; convirtiéndose en un Halcón voló rápidamente hacia el portal solo segundos antes de que se cerrara.

Raven pisó tierra, encontrándose en una habitación cubierta de blancas cortinas y una cama matrimonial con sabanas del mismo color, ahí se encontraba una mujer de pelo largo color violeta, mejor conocida como Arella; su madre.

Sus pies se movieron solos, ella simplemente se acercó hacia ella observándola como estaba, compitiendo con su tono de piel pálido. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba lentamente. Ambas manos estaban situadas en su estomago de manera cruzada.

"Madre..."

Simplemente susurró su nombre, esperando una simple respuesta de su parte, pero eso no llego de inmediato, sino pocos minutos después. La mujer abrió con dificultad los ojos, y su reacción fue tanto de alegría como de tristeza.

"R-Rachel..."

Su voz ronca y pasiva mencionó su nombre con dulzura y cariño, mientras que su rostro se formaba una pequeña sonrisa, sin contar las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

"¿Qué te pasa madre?"

Su pregunta, aunque obvia le invadía un tremendo miedo la respuesta.

"Mi pequeña, mira cuanto as crecido, estas toda una mujer"

Su respuesta no fue contestada, en cambio recibió quizás el primer elogio o muestra de cariño por parte de ella.

Quería hablar, pero solamente podía sentir un tremendo nudo en la garganta , ella sabía muy bien que estaba pasando , no tenia que ni siquiera preguntarle pero una parte de ella quería que fuera mentira , simplemente un sueño o más bien una pesadilla , y al despertar de ella después todo estuviera como antes.

"Te amo hija"

Con esas últimas palabras sus ojos derramaron lagrimas , Arella también sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación.

Y Raven, solo se limito a decir lo que tanto tiempo se había guardado para sí misma.

"Yo también te amo madre"

La débil mano de Arella alcanzó a tocar la mejilla derecha de Raven, ella aun aguantando las ganas de llorar, levantó su mano la cual utilizó para sentir con más profundidad ese calor de madre en su mejilla.

Luego la abrazo.

Su madre a duras penas correspondió el abrazo.

Y como si fuera obra del destino, susurro sus últimas palabras.

"G-Gracias..."

Raven no tenía que ser adivina para saber el porqué de ese agradecimiento, su pueblo y el universo ya no Vivian por miedo por su padre.

"De nada"

Las fuerzas vitales de Arella abandonaron su cuerpo, esfumándose toda piza de vida; Ella ya no pertenecía al mundo terrenal, siendo ahora un alma libre y sin ataduras; al menos ya podía irse en paz.

Rachel Roth, mejor conocida como Raven era su hija, una hija que no pudo demostrarle amo, una hija que por culpa de lo monjes de Azarath no podía darle todo el cariño de madre que sentía. Reprimiéndolo todos esos años, pero ahora ya pudo desahogar su alma, con el pensamiento de que su hija no le guardaba rencor y que la amaba tanto como ella.

Raven ya no sentía los brazos de su madre abrazarla, lentamente se despeja de ella y comprobó lo que tanto temía su oscuro pero no tan oscuro corazón, los ojos de Arella estaban cerrados con unas lagrimas a su alrededor que ya no fluían.

Su madre estaba muerta

¡Muerta!

¡Sin vida!

Estaba sola.

Absolutamente sola...

O al menos eso creía ella.

Sintió unos brazos extrañamente familiares rodearla por detrás, abrazándola con fuerza.

"Déjalo salir"

La voz masculina, le susurró en su oreja reconociendo de inmediato esa voz.

"Eres un tonto Chico Bestia"

Aunque quería sonar enojada ya no aguantaba más, sus lágrimas fluyeron libremente por sus ojos violetas hasta caer por sus mejillas, sin ninguna piedad de detenerse. Un grito de frustración resonó en la habitación. Acompañado de fuertes rayos que resonaron con fuerza por la reciente tormenta lluviosa.

"Así Rae, no te contengas, es lo mejor"

Chico Bestia sabía por experiencia propia lo que era perder a alguien muy importante en su vida, y aunque tubo que arreglárselas solas con ese dolor, al menos si podía hacer algo por su mejor amiga y sobretodo la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón.

Él no tardo en aparecer en el portal, observando toda la conversación que tuvo ella con su madre, y sabía que aun no era el momento de intervenir.

Raven se volteo y abrazo a Chico Bestia por debajo de los brazos , cubriendo su cabeza en sus pecho recientemente desarrollado , él algo sorprendido por la velocidad de ella simplemente la abrazó con más fuerza , escuchándola sollozar y jadear , su alrededor raramente no estaba hecho un desastre. Pero con todo lo que había pasado últimamente; eso no lo sorprendía en nada.

Días después fue el entierro, en ese tiempo descubrió que su madre tenía una enfermedad incurable, y que no podían hacer nada más por ella. Pero algo era seguro, Chico Bestia se mantuvo con ella dándole todo el apoyo necesario para seguir adelante, él prometió no contarle nada a los demás Titanes.

Y ella le dijo, que se los diría cuando se sintiera lista para ello.

. 

.


End file.
